Gothic Mayhem
Due to Gothic Mayhem being polymerized into her current form as two teenage BFFs, she suffers from extreme schizophrenia which has since been calmed and treated. Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Hardcore Divaz Division (??? - ???) Gothic Mayhem was one of the first on the front lines to push the "Hardcore Divaz" montra after seeing Carmella do so much damage on Unforgiven. Gothic Evolution (??? - ???) After Azreal was kicked from the group in favor of Carmella, dissension from the group began to show. New members such as Rosa, and Charmcaster were added but quickly removed. Gothic Mayhem soon after adopted the tagline "Always Evolving, Never Changing" and made the group keep the same entrance music all throughout. "Falling Inside the Black" taking away from the uniqueness of each competitor. On the 32nd edition of Unforgiven, January, 26th, 2013, Azreal made her return to challenge Gothic Mayhem finally standing up to her long time bully. To no avail however as Gothic Mayhem after taking a few key blows, wiped the mat with her delivering 3 Gothic Illusions to take her out. Nothing Left (??? - ???) After taking a long absence Gothic Mayhem returned in her classic gear and long black hair to defeat Eva Winters in 1 on 1 competition, signifying she was done with Gothic Evolution as well, however this was only partially true and her and Shadow remained the last too keeping the group alive, bearing the mantle of "Gothic Remains". They defeated Eva Winters and Charmcaster two former Gothic Evolution members to earn a shot at the Vixens Tag Team Championships being the first team other than Shaded Sunshine to challenge Ashley and Brytni for them. Whatever happened between Gothic Mayhem and Eva Winters backstage since her return created a blood feud between the two that did not dissolve with a mere tag match. On Awakening's 40th installment, Gothic Mayhem set to face Eva was attacked from behind and set at a slight disadvantage but retaking control focused her attack on Eva's injured leg she hurt in the Ladder Match with Gothic Remains before Scars and Stripes. It looked like Gothic Mayhem was looking top injure her former friend more than simply beat her. This backfired and Eva took advantage of Mayhem's arrogance getting a pinfall on the former leader. Queen of The Goths? (??? - ???) As Rising 43 came around, the people were waiting to see what would be the next move between the two. Azkadellia locked them in for a 2 out of 3 Falls Match however, by putting even more on the line she created two focused animals who already were intent on proving they were the star of their former group. Eva and Gothic Mayhem's final clash of the year would be that night. A grueling 22 minute contest of who could hurt each other the most. Gothic Mayhem was the one willing to go the extra mile, hitting Eva with 3 Gothic Illusions and a Gothic Theory. Celebrating her win as the commentator gave her and Eva a round of applause she was attacked by Superwoman who was making sure the spotlight in the Vixens division stayed. She would return the favor on Rising 44 after Superwoman had defeated Lara Croft showing that she's not afraid of the newly darkened Kryptonian. This would lead to their match at the first night of the 3rd Season Countdown (Fiery Glory 2013) where she would be set on fire for the second time in a row at that event in a losing attempt to gain the EWWE Vixen's Championship. She then entered herself into the annual tournament that was Queens of Extreme defeating Shego and forcing Anna to submit in order to make it to the Semi-Finals where she lost to Azkadellia. On Rising 46 she was approached by Selina Ravenvox backstage, and was told to hang up her boots 'cause there could only be one Queen of the Goths. This lead to a match at Title Raid 2 where Gothic Mayhem would come out victorious but not without a fight. Her next appearance would be on Rising 47 and 48 where she faced and beat Lara Croft consecutively. On 48 however, she was attacked from behind by her former friend, an enraged Carmella Blaze with no sign of remorse or warning. Carmella powerbombed her outside the ring taking her out of action until further notice. So much so that she even missed Extreme Asylum and had to get surgery on her neck for a herniated disk. Other Media Gothic Mayhem (As Lily) previously was the lead singer of a band called Blind Shadows (Also the name of former Gothic Evolution member Shadow's signature clothesline.) The group was disbanded for unknown reason though it was hinted by Mayhem herself one of the members had began extensive drug use the others did not feel comfortable with. In CAW Finishing Moves *Gothic Illusion (Shining Wizard) *Gothic Theory (Pumphandle Cutter) (2013 - 2014) Signature Moves *Bloody Merry Go Round (Delayed Swinging Neckbreaker) *The Skullbuster (Side Lift Tombstone Piledriver) *The Acid Bath (Reality Check) (F.K.A. The Wipeout) *Psychotic Hangover (Rolling Neckbreaker-Facebuster) *Cartwheel Elbow Drop *Full Moonsault (Moonsault; Multiple Variations) *Diving Crossbody Signature object *Microphone Notable feuds *Kim Possible *Azreal *Selina Ravenvox Managers *Shadow (Formerly) *Evil Rose (Formerly) *Azreal (Formerly) Signature Taunt * Rockstar Horns Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Pain by Three Days Grace (2010) # Trap of Love by The Hex Girls (With Gothic Mayhem Group) (2011 - 2012) # That's What You Get by Paramore (Which she sung during her title reign) (2012) # Adrenaline by Shinedown (2012) # Falling Inside The Black (With Gothic Evolution) # What The Hell by Avril Lavigne (2012 - Present)